


Coming Out

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An untested prank potion goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winter challenge at the livejournal community hd_owlpost.

"Remind me again why the Hogwart's Express doesn't travel in blizzards?" Harry asked.

"Not just any blizzards, Harry," Hermione tutted. "If this was just a blizzard, it would be traveling. But this is one that was created from the magic that was released when Voldemort died. If something as magically enhanced as the train were to travel in it, it would be destroyed."

"At least this way, there's a party," Ron said. He was smiling, near whistling, and he was carrying several joke products in his pockets.

Harry sighed and shook his head. The eighth years were having a party in the Room of Requirement and it was clear that Ron intended to play a few pranks. Harry and Hermione weren't sure what his reasoning was, but they suspected it wasn't anything good. They had tried to get Ron to not play any pranks and Harry had even tried to take some of the products away, but Ron wouldn't be budged. Hermione and Harry had sworn that they'd leave Ron to it and wouldn't help him out if anything should happen in the fall out.

The door was open when they found the Room and music was spilling out. Food was layed out on buffet style in one corner, a dance floor had been sectioned off in another and scattered through out the room were couches and tables. It seemed most everyone had already arrived and were broken into groups--interhouse--talking. Hermione left them and joined a group that Harry recognized from the library. He wondered how he didn't know them anywhere else.

"Harry, over here!" Seamus called. He was at a table with Dean and several Slytherins. It looked like they were playing some kind of card game that involved removing one's clothing.

He clapped Ron on the back and left his best friend to his pranking. He was cheerfully dealt into the game and told the rules. As he sat back, he pretended to not notice Ron pouring something into the punch bowl.

~~~

An hour later, he was wearing only his pants and trousers. Surprisingly, he was winning. The others at the table--Blaise, Justin, and Theodore included--were down to only one item. He smirked as he laid down his hand. "I believe I win again."

The others groaned and threw down their cards. "More like the game," Seamus moaned. "How'd you do that? I thought you didn't know how to play poker."

Draco suddenly appeared and sat in Harry's lap. Harry scrambled to grab his waist as Draco was teetering, looking ready to slide off Harry's lap. "He's just very lucky. Aren't you?" Draco turned and kissed Harry's forehead. "It's why I suspect he got me."

Mouths dropped and Harry flushed. "Draco--what are you doing?"

Draco blinked a few times and began to look confused. "I'm...not sure. I was having some of the punch and I suddenly decided that it would be a good idea to join you here." He pouted. "Don't you want to be seen with me?"

"Of course I do," Harry said. "You're the one who wanted to keep it a secret, remember?"

Draco frowned. "Yeah, I did. Didn't I?" He groaned. "I don't feel so good."

"Right, I think it's time to find Ron," Harry said. "Blaise--would you mind? Get him to his dorm, please."

Blaise stood. "Sure." He came around the table and swung Draco's arm around his shoulders. He straightened, lifting Draco away from Harry. "And Potter, the password is Hellbore."

Harry nodded and watched them leave, Draco listing from side to side and Blaise struggling to keep them upright. Harry would follow as soon as he could--first things first. He looked around the room and found Hermione first. She was watching with wide eyes. He walked over to find out if she knew where Ron had gone to.

"Was Draco just sitting in your lap?" she burst out when he was close enough.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think whatever Ron did the punch was something the twins haven't fully developed."

She shook her head. "I think he went to the bathroom. And Harry--most of the room saw Draco. I think you should warn him. The whole school might know by morning."

Harry thanked her and left the room for the bathrooms. Ron was walking back, muttering to himself. Harry pulled him into an alcove. "What did you put in the punch?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Just something the twins were developing--some truth potion or compulsion potion. I don't know."

"Did they say it was safe to use?" Harry asked.

"Well, not exactly," Ron confessed. His eyebrows drew together. "Did someone get sick? Are they still here or did they go to the infirmary? The twins will want to know."

"This is serious, Ron!" Harry said. "How could you just use something experimental on unknowing people?"

"The twins did it all the time!"

"Yeah, when they knew it was safe enough!"

Ron was knowingly quiet. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. "Draco just outed us to everyone. He was confused--didn't know what was going on and he looked rather green when he left with Blaise."

"Shite, mate, I'm sorry," Ron said. "I didn't know--I...well, maybe I misunderstood them. I'm sure if they find out I used it, they'll send me a Howler."

Harry rubbed his face. "Hermione will let them know, I'm sure. You're going to have to make this up to Draco--he didn't want anyone to know."

Ron was nodding. "I will. I am sorry, you know."

"Yeah. Sure. I have to go--make sure he's all right."

~~~

Harry frowned when Draco was still sleeping. Normally, Harry was the late sleeper. Instead, this morning, Draco was curled into Harry, head on his chest, and looking as though he was going to sleep the entire morning. He was asleep when Harry had made it to the dungeons last night, but Blaise swore that he hadn't been ill at all. Just got into bed and slept. Harry rubbed Draco's back and sighed.

"Mm, what time is it?" Draco muttered some minutes later, interrupting Harry's thoughts about what he could do to Ron for this.

Harry cast a tempus. "Almost eight."

Draco grumbled and buried his head under Harry's chin. "Did you see what I drank last night?"

"Something from the Weasley twins," Harry said. "Ron spiked the punch with it--an experimental potion."

"Git," Draco muttered.

Harry smirked and kissed Draco's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I drank two bottles of Ogden's finest," Draco said. "Head's pounding and I feel woosy."

"There's something else," Harry said quietly. Draco stirred, but said nothing. "He knows he owes you big for this one. Apparently whatever it was, was some kind of truth or compulsion potion. No, you didn't do anything stupid or Muggle like," he rushed to assure when Draco looked horrified, "but you did out us."

Draco scrambled to sit up, holding his head and wincing as he did so. "I did what?! And you let me? Please tell me you said it wasn't true, that I was just drunk or something!" He finally looked around and swore. "You didn't! You just let it be and then came here--where my housemates can see--and shared my bed! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking my lover had drunk something that could make him sick and that I wasn't going to let him be alone!" Harry said.

Draco groaned. "I'm sure the whole school knows by now. What the fuck were you thinking, Potter?"

"That I'm tired of hiding," Harry whispered into the silence that fell. "That it would be nice to walk in Hogsmeade with you, holding hands or sharing a kiss."

"Oh."

Harry sat up and dared to edge close to his lover. He licked his lips and took one of Draco's hands in his. "I'd love to be able to tell them that I'm taken by a wonderful wizard who makes me happier than I've ever felt. That the best mornings are when we wake up together."

"Sentimental idiot."

"Your sentimental idiot."

Draco sighed and leaned against Harry. "Suppose we should go down to breakfast."

"They'll be wondering until we do."

"Think I can get a public apology out of Ron?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Then let's go."

~~~

Harry jumped when a hand slid into his as they neared the Great Hall. He looked at Draco who huffed. "You said--"

Harry shut him up with a kiss. When Draco gave him a glare, he shrugged. "Wandering mistletoe. You know how it is."

Draco rolled his eyes and tugged on Harry's hand. "I want to sit at Slytherin."

"If we must."

"We do--because this is your fault and I want to be in safe territory."

Harry chuckled and nodded. Draco led the way into the Great Hall which fell silent for only a moment before breaking out into frenzied whispers. Draco hurried them to the Slytherin table where Blaise and Pansy edged apart to make room. Harry cheerfully ignored the whispers and looks as he filled a plate. Draco groaned at the sight and buried his head in his arms.

"Long night, boys?" Pansy asked.

"Ron gave him a potion that wasn't ready for human testing," Harry said.

"Speaking of whom," Blaise said. He nudged Draco and pointed to where Ron was walking toward them. He had his head held high and looked ready to bolt at any moment. Harry held his breath as he neared.

"Draco," Ron said. "I...I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that."

Draco sighed. "Apology accepted. But Weasley--you owe me more for that."

"I know," Ron said. He nodded and with a shrug that was an apology to Harry, left.

"Did anyone else get sick, by the way?" Draco asked.

"Two others, yeah," Theo said. "The punch wasn't popular which I suppose is a good thing. Mcgonagal has already given him a lecture--we could hear her in here."

"Good." Draco sniffed and leaned against Harry. "Suppose it isn't so bad."

Harry lifted his arm to wrap it around Draco. "Yeah? Why not?"

"Because now I can tell off anyone who thinks you're available," Draco said, throwing a smirk up at Harry.

Harry only groaned.


End file.
